I Wanted to Tell You
by Reiji Ishiya
Summary: I left because I needed it. That power was all that was important. But I have to tell you something.


**Hello, welcome to my one-shot. You obviously came here because you want to see my interpretation of Naruto(which I don't own) could look like. Have fun,but be warned. There is Sasusaku (for those of you who don't like it, don't be bitchy). Enjoy!**

Breaking Off

_Please don't go… I'm sorry._

There were things I could never understand, not even in the infinite knowledge of my mind. It surpassed me in thought of how one action has an even greater reaction on people who might not even be involved in situations. So even as I stand here, outside a place that I don't want to be in, I can't help but feel like I should be. Even when the gate's patrol officers look in my direction, sending shivers down my spine when I know that I won't be detected, I can't run from this. ("_Running is never an option."_)

I had already expected them to leave, so it was no surprise as they left their post before the moon was barely poking itself out of the sky. ("_So close to me, yet so far away. I want to reach out and touch you."_) I waited, sending out slight slivers of my chakra as an added protection to not being found. Sensing nothing, I ran into the village. (_Why come back to the place where no one wanted you? Because you want it back for yourself._)

Jumping from rooftop to ground level (_and vice versa_) in a place so familiar but at the same time so foreign made me feel _uneasy. _The outlines of the streets, the shops, the houses I could so fondly remember were all distant memories that I could grasp again, but I don't. (_Because then I would wake up from my dream._) Then I look to the ground, the empty streets become blurry because of the constant motion, and decide to stop at my determined destination: the hospital.

The moment I stepped in, I wanted to step right back out. The smell of cleanser, of death, of hope born from fools just wanting to prove that they were unable to die (_yet failed miserably in the end_) was too overpowering for my senses. But my pride got in the way, and I decided to do what I had come for. I knew I had to apologize for what I had done so long ago. (_Three years that can seem like a moment ago once seems like forever now._)

Casting a henge, I couldn't help but notice how lively the nurses were around patients at night. They jumped in and out of rooms with trays of midnight snacks or medical charts, and though they were racked with the fatigue sure to come from being up past 2 a.m., they kept their countenance clear of their true feelings. I turn to the nearest nurse barking orders at the interns and ask her if the person I am looking for is here. She looks concerned, glancing over the illusion that is me, and tells me that her shift just ended, and is probably at her house. I thank her (_something the real me would never do_) and begin to run off toward where I need to be.

It takes me ten minutes to get to her house. (_Damn the architecture of this place, the rooftops are too far apart_). I wait for a sign she's still up, but given no indication of it, I knock on the door. This has the intended effect, as a light comes on and slight scuffling sounds are heard. The door eventually opens, and I see pink hair flail around a woman's body, covering her lovely jade eyes and forehead she was teased about as a child (_it never seemed to be that large to me_). Then her voice spoke out, still angelic, thick with a layer of enervation "_What the hell do you want Narut- oh." _She gasped, and I glared because it was cold outside and I wanted shelter from it all. "Sakura," I muttered in annoyance, "can I come in to get away from the cold?"

Her eyes, once widened at the prospect of seeing me, narrowed into a spiteful glare as she begun to slam the door. (_No one slams the door in my face_) .Yet my eyes spun crimson as I grabbed her wrist, and she stopped simply out of fear (_at least I think so_) at what I could do. "Sakura, would you quit being stubborn and let me in?" And she did.

I took little time to admire the interior of the place, stopping only to take off my shoes. We say nothing, sitting in comfortable silence inside her den that was broken as Sakura asked if I wanted tea. I accepted, and watched as she maneuvered around her kitchen past bowls and cupboards to find the things she deems necessary for making the tea. As the kettle begins is set on the stove to boil, she comes back to her seat, her eyes boring into my own.

"_What is it that you want_, _Sasuke?_" I stiffened in my seat, her tone barely affecting me in its intended way. However, she didn't use her normal -_kun _suffix after my name. (_It seems vain of me to think so, but I miss being the only person she'd call –kun._) I glared at her and responded icily, "All I want is to talk." Her face never changed from the heated stare she threw at me, her eyes seething out a look of disgust, even as her lips began to move.

"_You want to talk. That's funny, because when I wanted to talk, I got left outside in the cold on a bench!"_ She had to go for the cheap shot. Even though I had told her my reasons for leaving- _I needed that power_- she chose to fight for me to stay. The tea kettle chimed, and she left- face seething with rage- to go get the tea. She slammed it on the table, cracking the wood ever so slightly, and handed me a cup. I thanked her, and she glared at me in response.

"Look Sakura," I pause, only to look past the non-intimidating stare of a former comrade and toward the clock to check the time, "I came here to tell you that I am…sorry." ("_An Uchiha never says sorry son. Don't forget it.") _She stopped sipping out of her cup, practically choking on its contents, and stared at me like I was a mutated cat. "_Well, if you're so sorry, why don't you stay? Or better yet, why don't you go back and fix my broken heart? You can't change what you've done Sasuke, so just lea-"_

I couldn't stand to hear her talking, so I stopped her with the touch of my lips on hers. It was a brief kiss, but the warmth my body experienced was accepted welcomingly. I pulled back, watching as her face turned so quickly from the milky pale form to a red that matched my own kekkei genkai. "Would you just shut up? You're annoying." Looking over her to find that the time was past when I thought I should leave, I stood out of my chair to find her mouth still agape. "Sakura," I said to snap her out of the trance-like euphoria, "thank you for the tea." She nodded, eyes still clouded in some state of pleasure.

"Oh, and Sakura?" She heard me this time, but responded with a breathy "_Hmm_?" instead of something more syllabic. "Arigatou." I turned to leave, hearing her breathy reply, "_Douitashimashite, Sasuke-kun." _I smirked, walking out of the door silently and jumped into the cold air once again.

Arriving at the village gate again, I paused slightly, feelings of nostalgia flowing through my veins. The spot where I left Sakura in tears, the spot where I had my final night in the village of Konoha, was home to plenty of things I would never admit to. Like even though I wanted to stay, I couldn't, because that power consumed me. Yet more importantly, even when a pink haired girl confessed that she loved me, I couldn't listen to either one of our hearts and stay, because I had to break off from my bonds, even if it hurt. The power was too tempting, and now that I have it I can't turn back.

_Because this power was meant to protect, but __I can no longer protect what I have already destroyed._

**Soo... how was it? If you think it was good or that maybe I should make a sequel or something, review. If you hated it, you can review too. Hell, you can even flame if you just want to be a bitch, because I honestly don't care.**


End file.
